


On the run

by Demiha_Ozena



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiha_Ozena/pseuds/Demiha_Ozena
Summary: Just a one-shot that takes place some time after the end of The Last Jedi because I've not enough patience to wait 'till next movie.





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so, please, be kind with me... English is not even my first language...  
> BUT!  
> If you like my work, let me know it!
> 
> Cheers!

* * *

 

“Running again, scavenger?”

 

Rey startled hearing the unexpected voice coming from the center of the room that, she was sure, was empty just mere seconds before.

Everything that remained of the Resistance after the battle on Crait had fled to another base in a different cluster and now, in the relative security of their new location, the rebels were reorganizing, preparing to strike again and stand against the First Order.

Their current hideout was old (despite not as _ancient_ as the last one) and run-down but, precisely because it had not been used for a long time, safe.

After they arrived, everyone was allowed to choose whichever room they wanted until the vertices would decide to assign them a task and Rey had picked one of the smallest so it was unlikely someone could have slipped in without her noticing nevertheless she answered.

 

“I'm going on a mission, the Resistance required my presence” she replied slowly, resuming packaging her goods in a worn-out rag sack.

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, stood still in the middle of the square room with arms crossed behind his back while watching her ignore him in favour of a small pile of clothes, some snacks, a canteen and not much else.

The last time they met, truly met, had been weeks earlier and since then the connection they both shared had been silent to the point that Rey had often questioned to herself if it was simply fated to disappear after Snoke's death.

“Why are you here, Ben?” she sighted closing, at last, her tiny baggage. She was unsure if she should had been happy or worried that channel was still open.

The projection of Ben Solo snorted.

“That's not how the Force works” then after a brief pause he added “If you think I'd willingly set foot in a base of those rebel scum friends of yours then you clearly has understood of me less than I thought”.

With a grimace, he let his look wander over the dusty furnishing around Rey's temporary room, the concrete walls and the unmade camp bed between the girl and himself where she had previously piled up her few possessions. “This place is falling into pieces”.

“So you are just here to complain, good to know” replayed her with the fakest smile she had, putting the sack on shoulder and heading to the door.

“Rey, where are you going?”  
His voice cracked, she was sure of that despite probably everyone else would have not noticed it; Rey turned to face him, unsure on what to do: comfort him or slap him.  
"What now? You almost kill us all, for what? When we fought Snoke's guards I thought there still was hope for you, for us!”

 

Her eyes had started filling with tears of sorrow and rage and Kylo Ren took a step toward the shivering little woman in front of him.

“There is, Rey, I swear it” he whispered "I saw our future and I know that although you ran away from me on the Supremacy someday you will be able to comprehend".

His hand rose as he would have wanted to caress her cheek but then it fell while something passed over his face. Delusion maybe? Or... Fear? That his dream could never realize, that she would never follow him.

Kylo walked away, moving from the door and turning around. "Go then, go to your companions, the people you care about so much. Inexplicably, I'd dare to say, since clearly they are just enjoying benefitting a Jedi's power without giving anything in return".

"You don't know them, Ben!" anger almost get the words stuck in her throat "What they are doing here is important. They care!"

 

"I CARE! I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE, YOU SIMPLY CAN'T SEE IT!"

 

He had practically roared, now his face one inch to Rey’s; the strength of Ben’s voice made reverberating every syllable and the girl winced, not knowing how to replay and simply watching him eyes wide open.

What his words were implying was heartwarming and for just a second she felt hope blooming once again but after all that happened it was also so painful to hear them.

 

With a creak, the heavy metallic door behind her opened and Finn peeked out.  
"Rey? We are ready to go, you just have to say a word. I heard noises from here, are you all right?"

The Jedi embraced with her eyes the now empty room, looking for any trace that would have revealed that just a second before Ben had been there but there was nothing: not a moved object, nor a footprint in the dust covering the floor of the long time abandoned Resistance base.  
He was gone and she did not know for how long.

 

"It's alright, let's go Finn. I'm ready".


End file.
